Buona Festa del Papà, papà
by SarahSmith1
Summary: Dopo che una missione si conclude con il ferimento dei suoi uomini Hannibal inizia a chiedersi se non starebbero molto meglio senza di lui.
1. Chapter 1

Questa è la traduzione di **"Happy Father's Day, Dad"** di _Murdock Calavicci_. La trovate nel forum. Grazie per la bellissima storia… Amo come descrivi Hannibal…

Il piano era ben riuscito. Più o meno. L'obiettivo finale di catturare i cattivi era stato raggiunto. Ma avere tre uomini feriti di sicuro non faceva parte del piano.

Hannibal sedeva sulla sedia nella stanza dell'hotel. Sberla e Murdock stavano in un letto e PE nell'altro. Hannibal non era certo di cosa, nel suo piano, non avesse funzionato. Ma in qualche modo i suoi uomini erano finiti appesi allo strapiombo di un precipizio. Non erano feriti gravemente, principalmente escoriazioni e lividi. Nulla che ne mettesse a rischio la vita. Hannibal aveva ordinato loro di riposare e non c'era stata alcuna rimostranza.

Hannibal si appoggiò allo schienale, osservando la cartolina di auguri che Murdock gli aveva dato. Era una cartolina per la Festa del Papà, firmata da loro tre. L'aveva davvero apprezzata, ma nei momenti come questo, in cui erano feriti a causa dei suoi piani, si domandava se loro non sarebbero stati molto meglio senza di lui.

"Starebbero molto meglio se avessero i loro veri padri invece di me".

Una luce improvvisa lo accecò momentaneamente. Socchiuse gli occhi mentre saltava in piedi e cercava la sua pistola.

"Non c'è".

Hannibal restò di ghiaccio. "Chi sei?".

"Qualcuno che vuole aiutarti".

"Ah, davvero? E, di preciso, come pensi di farlo?". Continuò a cercare la sua pistola. L'aveva lasciata proprio vicino a lui! Dov'era?

"Voglio mostrarti qualcosa".

Hannibal gemette mentre si sentiva sollevare. "Sberla! Murdock! PE!".

"Non possono sentirti. Ora vieni con me".

"Cosa hai fatto ai miei uomini?!".

"Nulla. Vedi, il tempo si è fermato. Quando ritornerai sarà come se non li avessi mai lasciati".

"Tornare? Ma io non vengo con te da nessuna parte. Non viaggio con persone che non mi mostrano nemmeno il loro volto".

"Non c'è bisogno che tu mi veda. Adesso vieni".

Qualsiasi cosa fosse, la voce lo portò fuori dalla stanza.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal sentì che i suoi piedi toccavano di nuovo il pavimento. La luce svanì lentamente, permettendo ai suoi occhi di adeguarsi all'ambiente. Si guardò intorno. C'era la cella di un carcere.

"Perché siamo qui?".

La voce - che sembrava giungere da ogni parte e, tuttavia, essere soltanto nella sua testa - rispose. "Tu credi che i tuoi uomini starebbero molto meglio se avessero i loro veri padri invece di te, è corretto?".

"Non lo pensi anche tu? Continuo a mandarli in missioni per le quali restano feriti".

"Hai un'occasione rara. L'occasione di vedere come sarebbero le vite dei tuoi uomini se non fossero con te".

Hannibal stava per fare un commento quando udì qualcuno urlare delle bestemmie.

"Sberla?".

Corse lungo il corridoio e si fermò alla cella che tratteneva il suo tenente.

"Sberla? Sono io, Hannibal!".

Sberla lo guardò con disgusto. "Di che parli, vecchio? Penso che tu ti sia perso mentre andavi al manicomio".

Fino a quel momento, Hannibal non aveva creduto davvero alla folle favola della voce, ma ora ci credeva! "Sberla, non mi conosci?".

"Perché continui a chiamarmi in quel modo? Mi chiamo Richard!".

"Richard?".

Sberla, ehm, Richard, girò gli occhi. "Per essere qualcuno che pensa di conoscermi, non sai nemmeno il mio nome!".

Hannibal frugò nella sua mente. Pensava di conoscere tutti i precedenti nomi di Sberla, ma non ricordava che Richard fosse mai stato uno di essi. "Richard, ti dice qualcosa il nome Templeton Peck?".

Richard ci pensò un attimo. "No, dovrebbe?".

In quel momento, una guardia si avvicinò alla cella. "Su, Bancroft. È l'ora del processo".

Richard ringhiò. "E perché diavolo si prendono il disturbo di processarmi? Tutti sanno che finirò legato a quella rapina. Il mio nome da solo mi darà il verdetto di colpevolezza".

Hannibal guardò Richard che veniva ammanettato e portato via. Si rivolse a un'altra guardia. "Che cosa ha fatto?":

"Ha fatto fuori un prete. Quello giura di essere innocente. E onestamente tutte le prove portano a pensare che sia stato un inganno. Ma essendo il figlio di AJ Bancroft non se la caverà molto facilmente".

"AJ Bancroft? È il figlio di Bancroft?".

"Sì. Mi dispiace davvero per lui, ad essere onesto. Il suo vecchio lo faceva lavorare nel racket ancora prima di andare a scuola. Quando ha finito le superiori ha cercato di rifarsi una vita. E da qual momento ha rigato dritto. Non mi sorprenderebbe affatto se tutta questa storia l'avesse architettata Bancroft per sbarazzarsi del figlio".

"Ma se le prove indicano che è innocente, perché è così sicuro di essere dichiarato colpevole?".

"Perché AJ Bancroft è il suo vecchio. Lo sanno tutti che la mela non cade lontano dall'albero. Ed essendo il figlio di Bancroft, se davvero rigava dritto, non mi sorprenderebbe se questo lo rimandasse a squartare la gente! Non che avesse un grande esempio che gli abbia mostrato come vivere".

Hannibal non resisteva più. Cercò di rincorrere Sberla, ma improvvisamente tutto era di nuovo sparito. Strizzò di nuovo gli occhi, posto di fronte alla luce accecante.

"Ehi! Chiunque o qualsiasi cosa tu sia, dimmi cosa succederà a Sberla!".

"Richard Bancroft verrà condannato a cinquant'anni per l'omicidio di un sacerdote di nome Padre Maghill. Durante il terzo anno in carcere verrà trovato nella lavanderia, strangolato da un altro detenuto".

Hannibal allungò le braccia, cercando di trovare qualcosa da colpire. "Chi sei? Fatti vedere!".

"La rabbia non cambierà lo stato delle cose".

"No, ma mi farà stare meglio!".

"Solo momentaneamente. Se anche avessi una forma tangibile da presentarti, qualche pugno non cambierà la vita di Richard Bancroft".

"Sberla! Si chiama Sberla! Templeton Peck!".

"No. Vedi, tu hai voluto che avesse il suo vero padre. Non è mai stato lasciato all'orfanotrofio. Non ha mai cambiato vari nomi. Non si è mai arruolato nell'esercito. Non ti ha mai incontrato".

Hannibal smise di lottare. "Riporta le cose come prima. Per favore. Non posso resistere all'idea che la vita di Sberla sia questa!".

"Non ancora. Prima faremo visita a un altro dei tuoi uomini".


	3. Chapter 3

Nota dell'autore: Nella serie si dice mai che cosa ne fu del padre di PE? Non mi ricordo se si è detto qualcosa.

Quando la luce sparì nuovamente, Hannibal si trovò in un cimitero. Lo riconobbe.

"Qui è dove sta il padre di PE".

Si guardò intorno. Aspettandosi di vedere PE. Invece vide la signora Baracus. Portava un piccolo mazzo di fiori.

"Ehi, signora Baracus!".

La signora Baracus si fermò e lo osservò. "Chi è lei? Come fa a sapere il mio nome?".

Hannibal fu sorpresa dalla rabbia nella sua voce. "Mi chiamo Hannibal. Io, beh, io una volta conoscevo suo figlio".

Questa sembrò una buona risposta. La signora Baracus sorrise. "Allora è venuto qui a trovarlo?".

"Si signora".

"Allora mi segua. Anche io sto andando a trovarlo".

Hannibal si aspettava che lei uscisse dal cimitero. Invece continuò a camminare lungo le file di lapidi. Hannibal la seguì, ora terrorizzato da ciò che avrebbe visto.

La signora Baracus si fermò di fronte a una piccola lapide e ci posò delicatamente sopra i fiori che aveva portato. Hannibal si sforzò di non piangere quando lesse la lapide. Secondo quello che c'era scritto sopra, Bosco Albert Baracus era morto a venticinque anni.

"Come lo ha conosciuto? Vi siete incontrati al centro giovani? Lei dev'essere stato uno dei volontari",

"Si signora", mentì Hannibal.

La signora Baracus sorrise affettuosamente. "Era un bravo ragazzo. Avrei solo voluto che fosse meno debole".

Hannibal non era sicuro di cosa intendesse dicendo ciò. "Com'è successo? Se non è una domanda troppo personale, non è obbligata a rispondermi".

La donna continuò a sorridere, ma ora il suo sorriso era triste. "È sempre stato un po' un fifone".

Hannibal le sorrise, mentre la sua mente cercava di immaginare PE spaventato. Non aveva mai visto PE che aveva paura. Tranne che di volare.

"Aiutava sempre i bambini del quartiere".

"Si, era buono con i bambini".

"Un giorno, i tizi che venivano a riscuotere i soldi della protezione decisero che Scooter dovesse pagare del denaro in più anche per la protezione dei bambini. Avrebbe pagato volentieri se avesse avuto i soldi. Ma quegli uomini non furono pazienti. Quando non poté consegnare tutto il denaro entro una settimana gli spararono".

La signora Baracus iniziò a piangere. Hannibal la strinse tra le braccia, piangendo anche lui. Che era successo? Perché PE era stato trattato così male?

Improvvisamente tutto era di nuovo sparito. Hannibal non si curò nemmeno di asciugarsi le lacrime. "Perché?!".

"Il signor Baracus non è mai stato un uomo dalla volontà di ferro. Permetteva che fossero gli altri a dirgli cosa fare. E suo figlio imparò ad essere come lui. Vedi, nella storia originale PE è diventato duro e forte solo dopo che suo padre fu quasi picchiato a morte. Stavolta questo non è successo. Quindi PE non si è mai arruolato nell'esercito. Non ti ha mai incontrato".

"Riporta tutto come prima! Riporta come prima tutta sta dannata storia!".

"Prima c'è ancora un'altra visita da fare".

Hannibal rabbrividì.


	4. Chapter 4

Una volta ancora, la luce svanì all'improvviso. Hannibal si guardò i piedi, spaventato da ciò che avrebbe potuto vedere.

"Guarda, Hannibal".

Sospirando si guardò intorno, e fu estremamente sorpreso da ciò che vide. Stava fuori da un ospedale psichiatrico di Dallas, in Texas.

"Murdock è comunque in un ospedale psichiatrico?".

"Stavolta le circostanze sono completamente diverse".

Prima che Hannibal potesse chiedere alla voce ciò che intendesse dire, si trovò in una piccola stanza bianca. Guardò il calendario sul muro davanti a lui. Era il 1971.

"Che ci fa qui? Dovrebbe essere in Vietnam".

Hannibal si girò per guardarsi intorno nella stanza.

"Murdock!".

Non ci fu risposta dall'uomo magro e pallido sul letto. Murdock guardava davanti a sé come se non avesse sentito Hannibal.

La porta della stanza si aprì e una infermiera entrò. "Oh, ciao!".

"Ciao".

"Sono così felice che sia venuto a salutare HM! Non ha ricevuto nessuna visita da quando sono morti i suoi nonni".

Fece sedere Murdock come se non pesasse affatto. E, dall'aspetto che aveva, non pesava nulla. Ella iniziò a lavargli la faccia. Lui continuò a guardare davanti a sé, con la bocca aperta da cui colava la saliva.

"Signore, lei è un parente?".

"Si signora. Ma non l'ho più visto da quando è così".

"Pover'uomo. Ho letto la sua cartella clinica, gli sono accadute troppe cose. Prendeva lezioni di volo e stava per diplomarsi al liceo".

Hannibal era preoccupato da quella che sarebbe stata la risposta alla sua domanda. "Che è successo di preciso?".

"Suo padre scoprì dov'era. Sembra che il padre accusasse HM della morte della madre. Quando il nonno lo trovò, HM era stato picchiato così brutalmente che non lo riconobbe. A quanto pare il padre lo aveva pestato con una catena, sperando di ucciderlo. Invece lo ha lasciato com'è adesso".

Hannibal guardò a quell'involucro di un uomo. Murdock non dava segno di vederli o sentirli. Era come se non ci fosse proprio.

Dopo che l'infermiera se ne fu andata, Hannibal sollevò Murdock con cautela e lo abbracciò. L'uomo non pesava quasi nulla. Hannibal riusciva a sentire praticamente ogni osso del suo corpo. Murdock continuava a guardare fisso davanti a sé con i suoi occhi inespressivi.

Hannibal guardò il soffitto. "Che succederà a Murdock?".

"Rimarrà solo all'ospedale, fino alla sua morte, tra un anno".

"Io non ho voluto niente di questo!".

"Avevi detto di volerlo. Avevi detto che sarebbero stati molto meglio se avessero avuto i loro veri padri invece di te".

"Mi rimangio tutto! Per favore, riporta le cose com'erano!".

"Cosa hai imparato da questo?".

"Cosa sei, un insegnante? Rimetti tutto com'era!".

La voce rise. "Tutto a tempo debito".

Murdock e l'ospedale sparirono nella luce brillante. Hannibal strizzò gli occhi mentre si guardava intorno, nel nulla luminoso.

"Ok, ok! Ho imparato che le cose sono meglio come sono davvero!".

"Questo è vero, ma non è la risposta che volevo. Volevo che tu vedessi che solo perché non sei il loro 'vero padre' non significa che non hai avuto un effetto positivo sulle loro vite. Vedi, quando Sberla, PE e Murdock hanno scritto 'Buona Festa del Papà, Papà' in quel biglietto, volevano dire davvero quello che hanno scritto".

Hannibal pensò per un minuto. "Penso di capire quello che intendi. Essere un padre e essere un papà non è necessariamente la stessa cosa. Puoi generare un figlio e non fargli da padre, e puoi essere un padre per qualcuno che non è nato da te".

"Ora hai capito".


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal aveva quasi paura di quello che avrebbe trovato quando la luce svanì. Aprì lentamente gli occhi. Sberla e Murdock dormivano in un letto, e PE dormiva nell'altro. Esattamente com'erano quando se ne era andato.

Hannibal sorrise loro. "Sono tornato, ragazzi!".

Murdock gemette svegliandosi. "Tornato da dove, Colonnello?".

"Non preoccuparti Murdock. Riposa e basta".

"M'key". Murdock si girò e tornò a dormire.

Hannibal si avvicinò ai letti. Si assicurò che le loro coperte fossero ben tese. Dopo aver guardato i suoi uomini come un genitore orgoglioso, tornò alla sua sedia e si sedette.

Amorevolmente, Hannibal prese il biglietto per la Festa del Papà che aveva accanto. "Grazie per la possibilità che mi hai dato, chiunque fossi. L'ho davvero apprezzata!".

"Hannibal?". Hannibal si svegliò di soprassalto. Non si era reso conto di essersi appisolato.

"Si, Murdock?".

"Una delle voci nella mia testa dice di dirti 'prego'".

Hannibal rise.

-Fine-


End file.
